1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a motor. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a shaft linear motor.
2. Description of Related Art
To precisely control the location of linear movement through motor driving, a means of adopting a ball screw on a servo-motor is often used. However, the requirements to the achievement of the linear movement becomes higher and higher in various applications, such as higher speed, lower noise and higher precision in positioning. In this regard, a shaft linear motor is used nowadays for replacing the conventional mechanical linear movement in the applications.
A conventional shaft linear motor is mainly composed of an armature portion and a magnetic way. The magnetic way axially penetrates the armature portion and performs the reciprocal movement relative to the armature portion. In addition, the armature portion is provided with a sealing resin therein.
Nonetheless, because a frame of the armature portion is limited in thickness, and the inner wall of the frame of the armature portion is not easy to be attached by sealing resin, the sealing resin and the inner wall of the frame of the armature portion suffer limited the binding strength. As a result, the sealing resin is very likely off from the inner wall of the frame of the armature portion and is moving along with the armature portion due to the vibration generated by the reciprocal movement of the magnetic way.
Therefore, it is urgently concerned for a solution that able to solve the mentioned inconvenience and disadvantages without greatly altering the design of the armature par.